I Will Never Let Go Of You
by Mizuhara Yukie
Summary: He will never let go of him, even if he has to go through an endless pain. No matter how long it is, he will search for him! My New Fic, HakuryuuxShuu. Rate T For Safety
1. Prologue

**Writer-sama: Another new fic and this time is HAKURYUUXSHUU :)**

**Yukie: In addition, our 'Master' will leave tomorrow**

**Yukio: Yep! Update a new fic before go to Singapore and it is TOMORROW**

**Airisu: Oh My! I feel sorry for your scary sister**

**Rui: Anyway! Master doesn't own Inazuma Eleven Go except for her crazy imagination of this couple**

* * *

**Prologue**

"NO! I WON'T ACCEPT IT!" Hakuryuu shouted at Shuu angrily with a face that full of tears

"WHAT DO MEAN BY THAT? YOU WILL DISAPPEAR?"

Shuu, on the other hand, he stayed quietly and looked to the other way nervously. He actually had the same feeling as Hakuryuu. He didn't want to accept this but he couldn't

"Gomen…..Hakuryuu. It's not a lie, I'll…" Before he could finish, Hakuryuu hugged him tightly

"Chotto…Haku…" Hakuryuu hugged him tighter so Shuu couldn't say anything

_I won't accept it. I won't accept it_

That was the only thought that he had

"TELL ME, SHUU! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING, RIGHT? YOU'LL BE BY MY SIDE, RIGHT?" He cried loudly

Shuu still remain quietly. He didn't know what to say. He already knew if Hakuryuu knew this, he would get angry

Hakuryuu let go of Shuu but he still hold his shoulder

"Why aren't you… answering?" He finally calm down but his tears haven't stop

This time, Shuu shook his head. Hakuryuu instantly knew the meaning of that

"I…..have to leave. You know that as well" He replied quietly in an eye that showed sadness and disappointment

"NO" Hakuryuu shouted and hugged Shuu again

"I will never let go of you. Lose you is no different from I am losing my own world"

"Hakuryuu"

"If you have to go…..then I will go also. I will follow you" Shuu flinched and startled on what Hakuryuu said. He pushed Hakuryuu out instantly and breathed heavily

"You cannot do that" He said angrily and turned his back to Hakuryuu

"Why can't I?" He asked "If it's together with you, even afterlife is fine"

When Shuu heard those words, he couldn't hold it anymore. Tears started to come out from his eyes

_"Stop it, Hakuryuu! Please stop it!"_ Shuu closed his eyes to hold the tear and held his fist tightly. It felt like thousand of spikes hit his heart and a big scar started to form

_"If you continue to say that, my determination will waver" _

He was the same; he wanted to stay with Hakuryuu. He wanted to play real soccer with him and enjoyed together

"Haku…ryuu" Shuu whispered his name and turned his face to Hakuryuu. To Hakuryuu surprise and horror, Shuu was looking at him with a big smile

"Shuu"

He got closer to Hakuryuu and held his hand

"I will be waiting for you" He said

"Waiting?"

Shuu nodded

"As long as you remember me, we will meet again. So until that time, I will be waiting for you" He smiled

"How can I? If I let go of you now, how can I search for you?" He cried

"It's okay. I trust you, Hakuryuu." He replied calmly

"Even if my appearance and memories will change, I know you can realize. More than anyone else so that why…"

He leaned closer to Hakuryuu and gave him a soft and gentle kiss

After while, he let go of Hakuryuu and…

"See you again"

After that, a strong wind blow strongly around Hakuryuu and Shuu. Hakuryuu couldn't see anything due to the force of the wind. He had to use his hand to protect his eyes or else he may got blind

When the wind stopped, he opened his eyes slowly and…..Shuu wasn't there anymore

"Shuu?" Hakuryuu looked around and felt something on his palm

He looked at his palm and it was…..two small circular shape hairclips. It was…Shuu's hairclips

Hakuryuu held the clips and looked at the sky

"I will…..I will definitely find you, Shuu"

* * *

**Writer-sama: This is the end of first chap! Oh my god, I am so tired now!**

**Yukie: This is different from what YOU TOLD US!**

**Airisu: She changes it so don't complain**

**Rui: Yep! I agree with Airisu**

**Yukio: Well! Pls tell us your thought about it and we don't know which one she would update next**


	2. A New Beginning

**Writer-sama: I remake this chap**

**Yukie: WHAT? WHY?**

**Writer-sama: Well, I checked it and it sounded quite boring so I made it more interesting **

**Yukio: That is so like you…**

**Airisu: You keep writing and writing fanfic**

**Rui: Well, she has a lot more free time now**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

The sun had sunken below the horizon and what left was the dark blue sky along with the moon, stars and…two people

At a small village, there was a beach. It was really quiet. The wave kept moving up and down slowly. The water splashed to the sand. The sand looked as dark as the sky

A teenage boy who had tan skin and dark long blue hair tied in low tail. His shinning emerald gaze rested on a stone, then gazed into the night sky peacefully

Next to him was a little girl who looked smaller than him. She also had tan skin and emerald eyes liked him except for her hair was black and shorter than him. Same as him, she also enjoy looked at the stars

The more stars they saw in each moment, the more happy they were

"Look Mel, A COMET" The little girl bounced up, excited. As she pointed to a luminous comet that was moving on the sky

When the teenage boy saw it, he replied to the little girl with a smile full of happiness but hurry at the same time

"Mal, hurry and a make a wish or else we would lose the chance"

As fast as the wind, they clapped their hands together and closed their eyes. Soon, everything turned to pitch black and there was a small voice

_"There is someone in this world…is waiting for me…and…who is that person?"_

* * *

**Writer-sama: Okay, how did that sound? I know it is much shorter than the 'failed' one but I feel much better when I read it**

**Yukie: I am not good at explaining**

**Yukio: I think it it…much better and more suspense**

**Rui: A quiz for people who read it. Mel and Mal, which one do you think is Shuu?**

**Airisu: Pls answer it by click give us a message through REVIEW**


	3. A Dream or Real?

**Writer-sama: Updated the new chap**

**Rui: Sigh* Why does our master so active on updating this story anyway?**

**Yukie: My answer is she wants to escape from the threatening of her sister**

**Airisu: Well, she did talk to her quite long yesterday about 'that'**

**Yukio: Our master doesn't own Inazuma Eleven Go or Inazuma Eleven**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Dream or Real?**

"_I will be waiting for you" He said _

"_Waiting?"_

_Shuu nodded _

"_As long as you remember me, we will meet again. So until that time, I will be waiting for you" He smiled _

"_How can I? If I let go of you now, how can I search for you?" He cried _

"_It's okay. I trust you, Hakuryuu." He replied calmly_

"_Even if my appearance and memories will change, I know you can realize. More than anyone else so that why…"_

_He leaned closer to Hakuryuu and gave him a soft and gentle kiss_

_After while, he let go of Hakuryuu and…_

"_See you again" _

"_Oi…Hakuryuu…Hakuryuu…wake up…"_

"SHUU" He screamed

"HAKURYUU" A familiar voice squeaked in response

"Huh…" He spun his head and saw Kyousuke looking at him like a chaos had started

"Tsurugi…" He tried to pull himself up but his dizziness made him cannot balance himself. His forehead was coated in sweat, and his eyes were still watering with fresh tears that he quickly blinked away

Kyousuke still looked him with terror but he managed to calm down and gave a sigh

"Hakuryuu, you got that dream again?"

"Yeah, it looks like an endless cycle. Never stop and continue"

Tsurugi then frowned

"I can understand that you can never forget him. Even Tenma and I also want to see him but...it has been four years since that time"

"Four years…" He sighed and looked at the ceiling

"The first time I met him was when I came to God Eden and the last time I saw him was when I left God Eden, huh?" He said

"Hakuryuu..." Kyousuke didn't know what to say but listening

Hakuryuu looked down and held the pendant on his neck. There were two blue colored orbs hanged on the pendant

"And…the last thing he left for me was these two…" He clenched his fist and tears once again came out from his eyes

"Even though…I couldn't tell him my feeling at that time…" He moaned sadly. Then a picture of him flashed back to his mind with his sweet smile and his gentle voice echoed

"_Hakuryuu, let's play soccer" _

But then…that picture slow disappeared and left nothing

"That why…I will search for him and…tell him"

**Normal P.O.V End**

* * *

**? P.O.V**

When I opened my eyes, everything was pitched-black. There wasn't anything except for me

"Is there anyone here?"

But there wasn't any responding. So quiet. This place started to give me a creep

"Hello" I heard a voice from nowhere. I looked around but nothing. Maybe it was just my imagination

"I'm here"

"Huh?"

Again and…I could hear it clearly because…behind me. I turned back…

"UAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

A big face appeared before me. All I could was shouted and startle

"Wh…Who are you?" I huffed heavily and the other one just smiled at me. Weird?

I took a look closely. It was boy, he looked SUPER BLACK. He had tan skin and short black hair, not even up to his shoulder. Except for on his front bang, there were two strips of hair colored red and white at the bottom (Remember Shuu doesn't have his hairclips in this part). His eyes were the same color as the majority of his hair. He wore a shoulder-length shirt and it was up to his knee include a long pant and shoes. One thing concerned me was…SO BLACK. From top to bottom, everything was BLACK. A black lover?

Back to him, looking at me with a smile

"We meet again"

"Huh?" I gasped. Meet again? From my memory, I had never met this guy before? Why he said 'again'?

"You look surprise? Were you thinking about what I just said?"

What? Could he read people's heart or something? How did he know?

"It's true. You don't know me but…I know about you, everything"

I was flinched at what he said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Because…I am you and…you are ME"

I was speechless and trembled. I couldn't catch up to the conversation at all. Everything he said sound really ridiculous and unbelievable to me

And him, he just closed his eyes and gave a small smile

"Even if I explain, you will not understand. But you must remember this, my name is Shuu"

"Shuu?" I said

"And…" He paused for while and his expression somehow changed. It looked…sad but later, he backed to normal

"A person is searching for you. You don't know but you know him"

"Wait a minute. What do you mean? I don't know him but I know him? I can't understand" I demanded. He just stayed quiet and didn't answer me

"For now, just remember that"

Then, the guy who called Shuu slowly disappeared before me

"WAIT, SHUU"

Then a really bright light blinded me that I couldn't see anything

I heard his voice echoed in my mind

"_We are the same person. We share the same soul, body and...same feeling for him"_

* * *

**Writer-sama: It is nearly 1:00 am now. I am going to sleep. Before that, I want to say 'Thank you' to Angel Keeve who gave me the idea of Hakuryuu and Tsurugi**

**Airisu: Don't think of any KyouHaku in this chap**

**Rui: The only think our Master doesn't want to think right now**

**Yukio: Even though she also loves that pairing**

**Yukie: Enjoy this chap and no flame on the REVIEW **


	4. Shuu's Message

**Writer-sama: I just finished this and feel happy right now**

**Rui: She finally gets back her motivation**

**Yukie: Took quite a long time! In addition, she will come back to Vietnam on Saturday**

**Yukio: Big News to her 'sister'**

**Airisu: Our master doesn't own Inazuma Eleven Go and Inazuma Eleven**

**Chapter 3: Shuu's Message**

* * *

"WAIT" My eyes opened as my hand reached to the ceiling

"Huh?" I noticed what I did and woke up to a sitting position

"Just now…a dream…" I asked myself. I could feel sweat kept falling from my head and my heart kept thumping. Who couldn't expect? I just had a FREAKING unbelievable dream. If I tell anyone this, they wouldn't believe

First, I was walking around a pitched-black place. Then I met a 'black lover' guy called Shuu and he said…

"_We are the same person. We share the same soul, body and...same feeling for him"_

I couldn't get those words out of my mind. What did he mean by him and I are the same person and who was the 'him' that he said

"Same person…same soul…same body…and…same feeling?"

I couldn't get his words in the end

**? P.O.V End**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

At the riverbank, Hakuryuu was sitting on the grass and looked up to the blue sky. It was clear and bluish. Birds were flying freely. The sun's brightness wasn't stun because the clouds blocked it. The wind of morning kissed his cheek gently

His mind felt empty and peaceful. Just like being under a spell...

"_Hakuryuu…"_

He snapped out and stood up. Was that imagination? He just heard it…a familiar voice echoed in his mind...

"Just now…" He looked around but…there wasn't anyone

"It must be imagination" He smiled in disappointment. He was probably thinking so much that got a hallucination

"I wished…that was real though…" He sighed

"_Two souls…" _

Again…and…it wasn't an imagination…it was real…that voice…

"Shuu…it was you…" He looked around once again but still nothing

"SHUU, you are here, right?" Hakuryuu hissed

"…_of light and dark…" _

"Huh? What?"

"…_got separated by the irony of fate"_

"Hey…where are you?"

"_After thousand years, they reunited…"_

"SHUU"

"…_on the night of the lunar rainbow"_

Hakuryuu was clueless and didn't understand what did Shuu say

"Shuu, what are you saying? If you are here then please don't hide and come out? I want to see you" Hakuryuu gasped loudly but nothing happened. The only thing he heard was Shuu's voice inside his mind

"_Hakuryuu…I'm sorry…I cannot appear before you now..."_

"Huh? Why?" He questioned

"_The 'real' me is living in somewhere else and I am not allow to tell you where it is. Remember those words and…you can find 'real' me. I have to go now"_

"Wait! Don't leave me"

"_I believe…you can find and…I will be waiting for you until that time"_

That was the last words he heard. After that, it was quiet and Hakuryuu was disappointed once again. He finally got to hear his voice once again but…he couldn't get to see him

Those words, what was the meaning behind it? It was embed in his mind but…he couldn't get the meaning of them

_Two souls got separated by the irony of fate_

_After thousand years, they reunited on the night of the lunar rainbow_

* * *

**Airisu: What is that? A prophecy or…a legend?**

**Yukie: Night of the lunar rainbow?**

**Yukio: She was acting so hyper when finished it**

**Rui: To take it simply, her 'yaoi' mode switched on and turned into a mani… *receive a glare from Writer-sama and shuts his mouth **

**Writer-sama: I have to go to sleep now…and I want to say 'thank you' to the people who reviews and loves this fic**


	5. Mel and Mal

**Writer-sama: A new year started! I became Year 2**

**Rui: Although you become a lot busier than last year**

**Yukio: Homework every day…especially Mathematics**

**Yukie: You don't have much time to watch Anime or write fanfics**

**Airisu: You will know a lot more about Mel and Mal in this chap**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mel and Mal**

Morning came. The sun raised above the horizon and shining brightly

Around a village, there was a house. The two siblings, Mel and Mal were sleeping peacefully in their room on separate beds

"MEL! MAL"

Their sleep ended when their mom came in and woke them up

"What…" The little sister, Mal, was the first one but she woke up in half-sleep state while rubbing dirt out of her eyes

"Not 'what'. Wake up please! Mr. Older and Ms. Younger" She said with a small sigh. They already became teenager but still acted like a little kid

"Isn't today Sarturday? There is no school…" The older brother, Mel, covering himself under the blanket while mourning like a drunker

YEP! BOTH OF THEM WERE TOO LAZY TO WAKE UP!

"Oh my god…" Their mum gave a big sighed and face palmed in disappointment

"Excuse me, don't tell you guys forget that you have an appointment today" She gave a warning

"Appointment?"

"Appointment?"

They said in synchronization at the same time. What did she mean by appointment? It sounded really familiar like they forgot something really important

"Soccer p-r-a-c-t-i-c-e" She replied their question and ran away because she had a really bad feeling that…

.

.

.

"**OH NO!"**

Mel and Mal finally snapped out from their 'lazy' mode and turned into 'jumping' mode. She knew this would happen and she didn't want her eardrum to break because of their shout that shook the whole house

"Hurry, change your clothes, wash your face, brush your teeth and come down to eat breakfast"

She went to the kitchen while waiting for her children to finish their appearance. Luckily she put earplugs on her ears to prevent it happened

There were everyday occurrences

Those two, Mel Karle and Mal Karle were living together with their mom, Mei Karle

Mel, the older one was 17 while Mal, the younger one was 13. The three of them lived together on a village. Both Mel and Mal loved soccer since they were little so they joined the soccer club of their school

Their mom, Mei, has been taken care the two of them since they were little. She has long black hair that tired in low ponytail at the left, light brown eyes and pure white skin. About their dad, we should leave that for now

She loved both of her children with all her heart and never discriminated them. She understood their passions for soccer and wanted them to become a good player in future but…

"Those two…" She mumbled as she went to the kitchen "I wonder when they will start to be more mature? I feel so worried for their future"

* * *

**Airisu: Another short chapter…**

**Writer-sama: I already told you I don't have free time like last year**

**Rui: At least we know a bit more about Mel and Mal**

**Yukio: Wonder which one would Shuu?**

**Yukie: Looking forward to it :)**


	6. Piece of Memories

**Writer-sama: Got over with the terrible exam!**

**Airisu: At least you update another chap of this**

**Rui: Hope this chap would support Misaki**

**Yukie: Holiday nearly comes and she can come back to Vietnam**

**Yukio: On March 15****th**** 2013**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Piece of Memories**

"SHUU?" Said a blue hair teenage boy with black eyes who nearly spitted out his drink after heard a really crazy story

"Are you serious, Hakuryuu? There no way that could happen"

"IT'S TRUE" Hakuryuu slammed at the table loudly the made him yelped and flinched

"KAI! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! YOU ARE THE ONLY WHO I CAN TRUST!" He begged the boy who still flinched and shocked at his reaction, Kai

Kai was one of the former members of Ancient Dark and Zero. He was Shuu's best friend and closed to him the most so he is the best choice for Hakuryuu but it was hard for Kai to believe that story

"Haku…ryuu…" He called his name nervously. He knew Shuu had disappeared four years ago in God Eden because of his 'fate'. Same as the others, he didn't hear anything about him after that but he actually heard it

"I understand" He sighed in defeat to the former captain of Ultimate Shinning "It's hard to believe a story like that…but you are not a type that never lies"

"Kai…" His face gone soft

He replied with a gentle smile

"I will believe you, Hakuryuu"

Hakuryuu sighed in relieve and sat back to his seat. He was right to tell Kai about this. After all, he is the master of listening to other people's problems

"So…can you explain to me about the message that he left to you"

"Okay" He nodded and continued the conversation with Kai

**Normal POV End**

* * *

**? POV**

"_Where…is this?"_

_I was standing on an unknown island. It was mysterious but beautiful sight_

_The wind kissed on my cheek, my hair blew up gently_

_The clouds kept moving and changing its shape. The sun was out of my sight _

_Ocean, the water was clear and pure _

_The waves continuously flew toward the shore, eventually went back home and again_

_I could hear the cry of the seagulls in the sky _

_It was the first time but…this island gave me a nostalgic feeling_

_I kept turning from right to left until I saw someone stood before but…I could only see that person's back. Was that…a boy?_

_Long, platinum hair with a white-silverish ponytail_

_Long sleeve white shirt with white trouser and brown shoes_

_Weird! I didn't know him but what was that feeling? _

_My heart was hurt! Tears didn't stop from coming out! I wanted to talk! I wanted to listen to his voice!_

_Why? I didn't but…I had a feeling that I forgot something really important to me_

_Something…_

_I could hear…a voice was echoing inside my mind_

"_Ha…" _

"…_ku…"_

"…_ryuu…"_

_I talked it out unconsciously. But, again, everything turned bright_

"Uh…" I opened my eyes and realized I was on my bed. Another dream

"Not again…" I touched at my forehead. What happened? Why did it become like this? And, I couldn't forget about that platinum hair boy? Was he that 'him'?

"Ha…ku…ryuu"

* * *

**Writer-sama: Finally remembered Hakuryuu's name! So exciting!**

**Rui: Everything is depend on you, not us**

**Yukie: And, she will come back to Vietnam next Friday anyway**

**Yukio: Holiday will come soon~**

**Airisu: She wants to do what she likes in holiday**


	7. Another legend of God Eden

**Writer-sama: It's June and finally summer holiday!**

**Yukie: Now you will have a lot of free time for your own things**

**Rui: But she needs to prepare herself for Saturday**

**Yukio: What do you mean?**

**Airisu: You know later! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Another legend of God Eden**

"I think that is a legend of God Eden…" Kai said as he took a sip of his drink after heard the whole story from the captain of Ultimate Shinning

"Legend?" Hakuryuu rolled his eyes after hearing the conclusion from Kai and couldn't help but asked since not a level-headed in this topic "You mean…it is like the story about Shuu and his little sister?"

Hakuryuu's sadden a bit at the last sentence. That sad legend or should he say it was a real one. A young boy who failed to save his little sister and his soul couldn't go to heaven but remained on the earth for a thousand years long

Kai looked at Hakuryuu and knew what the whitenette was thinking about. He then gave a small nod and put his drink down on the table again and leaned his chin against his hands

"Yes. You can like that in one way but this legend is a bit different"

"Different?" Hakuryuu's gaze changed again to another confused look

"How should I say?" Kai frowned as he rubbed his head awkward while trying to think a way to explain this properly "This legend…is like a fairy tale more than a 'legend'!"

"**Huh?"** This time, Hakuryuu gasped and his mouth opened wide while staring blue-haired boy, seeming to lost in words at his statement

The other boy sweat dropped at his friend reaction and face palmed completely to the way. He knew from the first place that Hakuryuu will give that kind of reaction because he is 'Hakuryuu' after all

"Okay, just calm down and listen to me" Kai turned his face back to him and with a sigh "Shuu told me this story when he first joined Ancient Dark. He only said it once but I still somehow remembered it"

"So…what kind of story is that?" Hakuryuu asked plainly on his usual tone which relieved Kai a bit but he then looked down and remained silence for a while. The atmosphere around the two turned tense and cold a bit. Hakuryuu started to feel it and somehow getting a bit nervous at Kai who still remained silence. He wanted to say something but didn't know how to start and say it out.

"To take it simply…" The whitenette flinched after hearing the voice from Kai who had been remaining silence and finally broke it "This story is also like that story, a very tragedy and sad legend"

* * *

**Writer-sama: That's all! Sorry for leaving it a bit suspense**

**Yukio: What is this? I can't understand**

**Airisu: Just leave it! She will be a bit busy from 9/6 – 15/6 because she has to go to temple for training with her cousin**

**Yukie: Actually it was her father's decision to cool down her mind**

**Rui: Well well, the next chap will be about the legend. Spoiler a bit~**


End file.
